


Clint Loves Bucky

by GingerAnn



Series: WinterHawk [9]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel
Genre: Canon? No canon here, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 17:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16269365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: Clint realizes something important.





	Clint Loves Bucky

Clint could pinpoint the exact moment that he realized he was in love with Bucky. The moment he fell in love with Bucky was harder. But the moment he realized it? Oh yeah. He knew it.

He and Natasha were walking down the ramp of the quinjet, having just returned from a mission with SHIELD. Bucky was standing by the door leading into the Tower with Steve. Bucky was wearing a pair of old jeans and a black hoodie with a purple chevron on it. The hoodie was a present from Kate. "The boyfriend of a Hawkeye needs to sport the merch," she said.

Clint froze when Bucky smiled at him.

‘Damn, I love him,’ Clint thought. Which was immediately followed by panic and the need to run. But Clint couldn't run from Bucky. He made sure of that fact months ago when he told Bucky about all his safe houses. From the farmhouse in Iowa to the isolated cabin in Ireland. He had loved Bucky for months. It just took a while for his brain to catch up with his heart. He couldn't run from Bucky. And he really didn't want to. He wanted to run to Bucky.

Natasha elbowed him, jerking him out of his thoughts. She raised an eyebrow at him. He smiled back before dropping his bags on the ground and running the few feet to Bucky.

Bucky laughed as Clint jumped in his arms.

“Did ya miss me?” Bucky asked as Clint wrapped his arms and legs around him.

“Yep,” Clint said burying his face into Bucky’s neck. “Nat wouldn’t cuddle at all.”

Bucky laughed.

“God, you smell good,” Clint sighed.

“Well, I just showered,” Bucky replied. “Which, from the dirt in your hair, I’m guessing you need one.”

“Yeah, I could use one,” Clint said.

There was a thump behind them. Clint disentangled himself from Bucky. He turned to see Natasha and Steve disappearing into the Tower. Clint’s bags were now on the ground behind where they were standing. 

“Come on, if you talk real sweet I’ll wash your hair,” Bucky said picking up the duffel bag. 

Clint smiled and picked up his bow case. 

They took the elevator down to Clint’s floor. 

Clint set his bow case beside the door. He would take care of it after the shower. Bucky took the duffel into the bedroom. 

Clint walked around the apartment, checking that things were where he left them. Natasha called it his Paranoid Asshole routine. She did the same thing, though. So did Bucky. Their sweeps got less intense at the Tower over time, no more checking for bugs and cameras. But they still did them. 

Bucky was standing in the kitchen when Clint finished his sweep. 

“Want me to order some food while you shower?” Bucky asked.

“But I thought you were gonna wash my hair,” Clint whined.

“I said you had to talk real sweet,” Bucky pointed out.

Clint opened his mouth but clamped it back shut. This was not the time to blurt out something like “I love you”. He had to wait for a good time. Like, after Bucky said it first. No way was Clint putting himself out like that. Accepting that he loved Bucky was one thing but telling him? No way. Just because they have been doing this dating thing for almost a year didn’t mean Bucky loved him. There was really no reason for Bucky to love him. Clint was a mess and Bucky deserved better. 

“You go shower and I will order pizza,” Bucky said.

Clint nodded. 

He stripped out of his pants and shirt as he walked to the bathroom.

Clint was in the middle of rinsing the shampoo out of his hair when the shower curtain opened a bit. Bucky popped his head in and Clint watched his lips move.

“Can’t hear you,” Clint said.

Bucky nodded. He signed out "Pizza. Here. Soon." then held up a hand with the pinky, thumb and pointer finger extended. Clint’s jaw dropped. He stood there opening and closing his mouth, eyes wide, with water pelting him in the back of his head. Bucky’s face went from a small, shy smile to that blank look he got sometimes. And Clint was trying to get his brain to work. Suddenly the brunette was gone. 

Bucky loved him. Bucky loved him and said it first and Clint just stared at him. Like a moron.

“Wait! Wait!” Clint yelled jumping out of the shower. The shower curtain somehow got tangled around his arm. “Aw, shower curtain, no,” he said trying to yank his arm free. Which resulted in the curtain ripping off the rod. When his arm was finally free he tried to rush out of the bathroom. Which resulted in him sliding on the wet floor and slamming his side into the counter.

“Ouch,” Clint said. He grabbed his hearing aids before jogging out of the bathroom. 

Bucky was standing in the kitchen, halfway to the door. His shoulders were tense and fists clenched. He turned and watched as Clint put his aids in.

“It's okay if you don't,” Bucky said as soon as Clint had his aids in. “Love me, I mean. I get it. But… I can't keep doing this if… If love isn't there I can't do it anymore, Clint. It would hurt too much to keep this up knowing that you don't feel the same.”

“I do,” Clint said walking closer.

“Don't lie. Not about this,” Bucky pleaded, shaking his head.

“Never lied to you before, Buck. Sure as hell ain't gonna start with this,” Clint said cupping Bucky's cheek in his hand. “I just... I just realized that I love you today. When I walked off the jet and seen you I realized that I am completely in love with you. But, I've loved you for months. Took my head a while to catch up with my heart, I guess.”

Bucky rubbed his cheek against Clint's palm. 

“I'm not good at this relationship stuff,” Clint continued.

"I know, Clint. You tell me that once a week,” Bucky said rolling those beautiful blue eyes that Clint adored.

“Smartass,” Clint said before giving Bucky's lips a quick kiss. “I didn't think you'd wanna love me back. I'm not exactly a prize catch, here.”

Bucky slid his flesh hand onto the back of Clint's neck. 

“You're perfect to me,” he whispered in that voice that made Clint weak in the knees.

Clint smiled.

“And you still have shampoo in your hair,” Bucky whispered in the same voice.

“Fuck! I left the shower on!” Clint said. 

He heard Bucky let out a whistle as he hurried back to the bathroom. Which made him remember he was naked.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr: http://gingerann.tumblr.com/


End file.
